Montego
Montego is a tribe from Survivor: Jamaica. Montego is a starting tribe featuring eight new players. It is the largest of the three starting tribes in Survivor: Jamaica. Their tribe color is blue. Members Starting Tribe * Brandon Hantz (hockeysong) * Brenda Lowe (Ralphmademe) * Laura Boneham (King'Kong'Queesha) * Michelle Yi (Jack W) * Morgan McLeod (Emma) * Rob Cesternino (Greenranger8) * Tyler Fredrickson (ThisIsMyGame) * Yul Kwon (TDrama77) Switched Tribe * ►Brenda Lowe (Ralphmademe) * ►Jeremy Collins (Legendoflink) * ►Joaquin Souberbielle (killerdominicx) * ►Laura Boneham (King'Kong'Queesha) * ►Michelle Yi (Jack W) * ►Richard Hatch (Orlandorock1) * ►Sugar Kiper (Blazer44) * ►Tyler Fredrickson (ThisIsMyGame) Post-Mutiny Tribe * ►►Candice Cody (xFaithful Queen) * ►►Jeremy Collins (Legendoflink) * ►►Joaquin Souberbielle (killerdominicx) * ►►Laura Boneham (King'Kong'Queesha) * ►►Michelle Yi (Jack W) * ►►Richard Hatch (Orlandorock1) * ►►Sugar Kiper (Blazer44) * ►►Tyler Fredrickson (ThisIsMyGame) Tribe History On Day 1, eight new players joined the Montego tribe. On Day 3, Montego competed in their first immunity challenge, which was called "Beauty and the Beat". They needed to create a tribe flag and find five songs that fit a specific category. Montego came in first place and became the only tribe that did not attend the double tribal council. They also received a clue to their tribe's hidden immunity idol. On Day 6, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Log Rolling Showdown" in which each player needed to outlast one player from each opposing team in a log rolling competition. Montego came in second place, saving them from tribal council. On Day 9, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Popularity Poll" in which they needed to get the most votes on an online poll. Montego came in first place, saving them from tribal council and earning them a clue to the hidden immunity idol. On Day 11, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Blackjack" in which the competitors needed to get the most points from cards without exceeding 21. Montego came in last place, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Brandon played a hidden immunity on himself, negating 4 votes against him. Rob was ultimately voted out in a 2-1-1-0 vote. On Day 12, the Montego tribe faced a tribe swap and became a tribe of 8 members once again. On Day 14, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Punishment vs. Reward" in which its members had to individually accept punishments to gain points or take rewards to lose points for the tribe. Montego won by a landslide, saving them from tribal council and earning them a hidden immunity idol clue. On Day 14, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Brains and Brawn" in which 4 members needed to complete a flash game and 3 members needed to complete a slide puzzle. Montego came in last place, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Brenda quit the game, sparing her tribe from needing to vote someone out. On Day 17, Montego and Annotto moved to one beach where they would live a seperate camps. A new idol called the Magnetic Idol was hidden at the new beach. Everyone was given the option to mutiny to the other tribe. Candice accepted the offer and mutinied from Annotto to Montego. On Day 19, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Catching Immunity" in which the players needed to catch balls catapulted out of the air to receive points. Montego came in first place, saving them from tribal council and earning them a clue to the Magnetic Idol. On Day 21, it was announced that a double tribal council would take place and both tribes would compete for individual immunity in a challenge called "That's My Opinion" where they had to write about their favourite season of Survivor. Sugar came in first place on Montego, earning her a clue to the Magnetic Idol. At tribal council, Tyler received the most votes to be eliminated in a 3-1-1-1-1-1 vote, however, he played the Saboteur Idol, nullifying all votes and forcing a re-vote. In the re-vote, Jeremy was voted out by a vote of 5-3. On Day 23, Annotto competed in an immunity challenge called "Pacman" in which they needed to achieve the highest combined score in a game of Pacman. Annotto came in last place, sending them to tribal council. Yul was ultimately voted out by a vote of 3-1 and to everyone's surprise, he became the first member of the jury. On Day 25, Montego competed in an immunity challenge called "Survivor Knowledge" in which they needed to answer trivia questions about the CBS version of Survivor. Montego came in last place, sending them to tribal council. At tribal council, Tyler was voted out by a unanimous 7-0 vote, making him the second member of the jury. On Day 26, Montego merged with Annotto to form the Lucea tribe. Trivia *Montego is the largest starting tribe in Survivor: Jamaica. *Michelle created the tribe flag for Montego.